happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IThrowLemonsAtLife/What we want to see from the characters
Most of the HTF characters went trough some kind of development, got new traits and thus they got more interesting. Is there something more you want to see of them? Or from the ones that didn't change much? What is it? Here are my examples: Giggles - For starters it will be nice if she brings back her most notable traits in the TV series. You know... her being and environmentalist and probably a heroine? Her being usually sweet, but not to be messed around with when angry? Also, she has been dating a lot in the last years. Perhaps it's time for her to settle down a bit. I think it would really fit her to act as a mother to the others and be caring to them more often. If she gets herself involved like that, she can get killed in more ways. Toothy - The thing with Toothy is that he has enough of a personality, or at least more than several other HTFs. It's just he's not that well written. He usually has the role of a placeholder, or just passes by, doing whatever he does, then something flies at him and kills him. It would be good if he himself caused the things more often, like the fire and the circle around the school in Class Act. Or when he threw snow balls at Giggles. Or the double barrel in Mime to Five. Toothy already has plenty of traits. He's friendly, playful, easily excited, impulsive, sensitive and sometimes absent-minded. He just needs to apply all of this more often and find his own way to stand out from the rest. He might find a unique interest of his own, or just want to try out new things and get more curious. Russell - This guy went a step backwards, so for starters I'd love to see him once again as the pirate he used to be in the early episodes. Wearing a pirate costume while constantly saying "yar" isn't enough. I want to see him do more pirate-related stuff. I want to see him as an adventurer. Shifty - It was mentioned that he had a gambling problem on his card. I know I shouldn't take it seriously, buuut... I would love to see that in an episode. Mime - I want more of him! I want to see how far his miming can go! Last time he probably went to another dimension, that was awesome! I want to see more of him trying to do something nice, but then the miming gets in the way. I want him to get really devastated because of a major mess-up. "It wasn't me! I'll be going now!" isn't enough. Mime needs more moments where we can feel sorry for him, so I want him to suffer more! I just want him to have episodes like Mime to Five more often. Cro-Marmot - Pretty much everything would be fine for him. Everything that would bring him some kind of development. The joke where he does stuff offscreen is hilarious, but it's not enough. We saw that he can have desires that can't be fulfilled immediately. We saw that he can get infatuated, or sad. We should see similar things from him more often. Lammy - Perhaps not yet, but once her main gimmick with Mr. Pickels gets a backlash, she might sometimes manage to stop him. Similarly to Flippy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels' episodes might start having more bait and switch and tension. Category:Blog posts